Hipótesis
by eme-ele
Summary: Videl quiere saber si los sentimientos que tiene son recíprocos por parte de Gohan, pues no le da señales claras. Se arriesgará a comprobarlo, aunque las cosas no saldrán según lo esperado. [Viñeta]


**Disclaimer: **Dragon Ball le pertenece a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**-Hipótesis-**

_«__Suposición_ _de algo posible_ _o __imposible para sacar de ello una consecuencia»_

* * *

Después de una tarde de intrépidas aventuras capturando a ladrones y malhechores, los héroes de Ciudad Satán, los Gran Saiyaman 1 y 2, se detuvieron a descansar sobre la azotea de un edificio mientras la puesta de sol bañaba el horizonte.

Videl se quedó observando el cielo muy seria y con los brazos cruzados en su pecho. A Gohan le extrañaba mucho esa actitud, pues su compañera era normalmente muy habladora y risueña, así que decidió indagar y averiguar el porqué de su comportamiento.

–Videl... –susurró con vergüenza sintiendo que no debía meterse en sus asuntos– ¿te pasa algo?

La chica no volteó a verlo aunque lo había escuchado perfectamente. ¿Que si le pasaba algo? ¡Pues claro! Básicamente que no paraba de darle demostraciones de que sentía cosas muy fuertes por él y el semisaiyajin parecía ignorarlas.

La hipótesis de partida de Videl era clara: a él también le gustaba ella. Y no es que se lo hubiese demostrado explícitamente, pero algo en sus palabras, en su mirada inquieta, en sus sonrojos y otros ademanes que tenía cuando se dirigía a ella se lo revelaba. Entonces, ¿por qué actuaba así? O estaba fingiendo que no se enteraba de nada o realmente era idiota. Porque las señales estaban ahí y eran claras. Si incluso se había cortado su preciosa melena, que le encantaba, por él. Y, por todos esos motivos, Videl estaba enfadada con Gohan, pero también consigo misma. Se sentía terriblemente frustrada ante la parsimonia de su compañero de aventuras y ante su propia incapacidad de ser más clara con sus emociones.

–No me pasa nada –contestó con voz de reproche.

Gohan agachó la cabeza. No sabía qué hacer para que el humor de Videl mejorara. Recurriría, por tanto, a un clásico.

–Si quieres, podemos practicar nuevos movimientos para nuestras coreografías de justicieros –le dijo con voz entusiasta–. ¿Qué me dices?

¿En serio, justamente en ese momento, tenía que salir con eso? Videl bufó molesta ante ese comentario. ¿Qué más tenía que hacer para que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos? Entonces decidió que, como ella no era alguien que iba a medias, le daría una señal de la que no podría escapar, que hasta el más torpe captaría.

Se dio la vuelta furiosa y se encaminó hacia él. Se paró enfrente de su cuerpo ante la mirada atónita del chico, lo agarró de su traje por la parte del pecho y acercó con un movimiento un tanto brusco sus rostros.

Sin embargo, justo cuando pensaba que se darían un beso de película, aquel que ella llevaba esperando tanto tiempo, sintió y escuchó un ruido proveniente del choque de sus cascos.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Malditos cascos! Sintió su cara arder, se separó de Gohan y se quitó el casco, arrojándolo al suelo con violencia. Se dio la vuelta de nuevo y su garganta profirió un grito de frustración. ¿Se podía ser más patética? Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que se abriera un agujero justo debajo de ella y que desapareciera en ese preciso instante. No había vivido algo tan vergonzoso en toda su existencia. Las ganas de llorar por la impotencia aumentaron e hicieron que apareciera una ligera molestia en su garganta y que sus ojos escocieran.

Gohan se quitó su casco y lo depositó en el suelo con cuidado. Levitó un poco hasta ponerse enfrente de ella, bajó hasta posar sus pies en el suelo y le plantó un suave beso en los labios que Videl no se esperaba en absoluto. Fue un simple roce de labios, de esos que se dan cuando se besa en la mejilla, de esos que dan los niños de manera inocente e infantil, pero ese pequeño beso superó con creces todas las espectativas de la chica de mirada clara.

–Bien –dijo Gohan nervioso, abochornado y con el rostro completamente rojo cuando se separaron–, ¿nos vamos? Se hace tarde –después de recoger su casco, sin esperar respuesta y sabiendo que ella lo seguiría, alzó el vuelo.

En efecto, Videl voló detrás de él con una sonrisa en los labios.

Al menos, Gohan no era tan despistado como parecía y su hipótesis se había confirmado.

* * *

**FIN. **

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Entre apuntes, estudio y la ansiedad que me provoca la universidad, salió esto.

Personalmente, me gusta mucho la época de adolescentes de Gohan y Videl. Me resulta bonito imaginar cómo empezaron a acercarse más íntimamente con la inocencia y la inexperiencia siempre presentes en los inicios de su relación.

Sé que esto no es gran cosa, pero espero que os haya gustado, aunque sea un poquito.

Gracias siempre por leer.

**eme-ele**


End file.
